


The Unraveling of All Things

by Reysagents



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Heavy Angst, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pain, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysagents/pseuds/Reysagents
Summary: I don't even know how to describe this other than I'm sad that I even wrote it. This is another more angsty version of what might have happened in the throne room.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Unraveling of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2017 so I apologize if it's no good! haha

Rey felt it before she saw it. The searing electrical pain of an electrically charged axe through her ribs set every nerve ending in her body on fire. She let out a scream from somewhere deep and primal inside of her and clutched her side as she stumbled backward. Her saber clattered to the ground, escaping from the bruised and bloodied knuckles that had only seconds ago wielded it with an intense strength.

From across the throne room he heard her cry out. Ben’s eyes snapped up and found hers. Rey stared at him, her mouth hanging open. He watched her as she brought her hand up in front of her eyes. He saw the unmistakable look of terror flash across her face as she examined her hand, sickeningly covered with fresh blood. She looked at him only once before she collapsed into a heap onto the ground. Filled with a sudden unbridled rage, Ben ignited his saber and charged at the Praetorian guard who had struck Rey. The red figure barely had a moment to react before a pair of glowing red cross guards were embedded into his body. Ben yanked his saber out of the man and watched him tumble in a heap to the ground. Ben breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He barely had time to recover from the battle before he threw his saber to the ground and ran over to Rey where she lay on the ground clutching at her side. 

He knelt down beside her and quickly tried to access her wound, but found it nearly impossible to see anything through the bloodied mess of her many layers of clothing. And even if he had been able to see what had happened, he had no medical equipment and he was certain that no one in the First Order would ever help treat a member of the Resistance even at the orders of the Supreme Leader himself. The only thing he could do was try to get her to a ship, but judging by the look on her face, that wasn't going to happen. Thoughts raced through his brain but every time he came up with a solution it was quickly extinguished. Every last option he had to save her would ultimately fail. Of course it would fail, just like everything else. His stomach knotted at the realization that the only thing he could do for her was try his best to calm her down. To help her breathe. To make her comfortable. He was startled out of his thoughts by her gentle voice. 

“Ben,” Rey rasped out, her voice caught on a cough. She spit up blood onto the crimson floor and a sob escaped her blood stained lips. The color was almost indistinguishable from the deep red mirror of the throne room floor. 

“Rey, I’m here,” Ben said in as soothing of a voice he could muster without breaking down. She looked up at him, her face stained with tears and dirt and blood. He smoothed a gentle hand over her hair, brushing the stray pieces away from her face, her forehead slick with sweat. She grimaced and closed her eyes, a tear slipping out and dripping onto the floor. She looked down at her wound, angry and red beneath her Jakku rags then back up at him, a question in her eyes.

“Am I going to die here?” she rasped out.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat, hearing her say that made his heart fall into his feet. She couldn’t die like this. Not here. Not now. They had so many things left to do. 

She had so many things left to do. 

He set his mouth in a straight line and spoke to her with as much confidence as he could muster up. “No, you are not going to die,” he said, more to reassure himself than her. It didn't work. It was a lie and they both knew it. The extent of her wound was too severe. No one could survive this, not even with the best medical attention money could buy. It tore him apart from the inside out.

She looked at him and smiled a sorrowful, knowing smile. “Ben,” she said again. It wasn’t a question. It was an answer. She knew she was going and she wanted him to know, too. He simply would not accept that. He had so much more he needed to tell her. To show her. 

“Rey, I swear I won’t let you die,” he said. “I need you to trust me.” she took a breath and laid her head on the ground, shutting her eyes. “Hey,” he said, holding her chin up. “Don’t do that. You need to keep your eyes open, please. I know it hurts. I know, I know, but please for me, keep your eyes open.”

She fought to keep her eyes open. 

He looked around desperately searching for anything that could stop the bleeding. Coming up empty, he used the only thing he could find. His bare hands.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her as he pressed his hands into her side, forcing the blood to clot. The sounds of her raspy breathing were now replaced with piercing screams. Her cries echoed off the glass walls and only stopped when they were momentarily choked out by her sobs. Her pained screams made his heart sink into his feet. He pulled his hands off of her only to see that the bleeding hadn’t stopped. His hands were covered in blood as he reached up to cup her face in his hands, leaving red trails behind. Her chest heaved with hot tears and blood pooled around her, soaking them both to the bone. His fingers traced over her cheekbones leaving streaks of red where the natural color of her skin had drained. Her lips were dry and cracked, colored only by the dried blood that covered them. 

She coughed up more blood now, crying the whole time. Not knowing what else to do, he did the only thing he felt he could; he comforted her. He adjusted himself into a sitting position on the floor and helped her move to where she was lying with her head in his lap. She bled profusely now, soaking all of their clothes with a deep crimson. Her breathing was shallow and slow and her eyes fluttered closed. He ran his bare hand over her hair, keeping it out of her face as her muffled cries were dampened by the fabric of his shirt. He cried now. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t bear to see her end like this. He closed his eyes, listening to her last breaths. Her brilliant life, beginning in a flash, ending in a flicker. He was there for the best parts of it and he would be there for the worst of it.

The last of it. 

He looked down at her as she whispered out his name one last time. 

“Ben,” she struggled to not choke on the blood caught in her throat. “I’m scared.”

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now as he looked down at her. They fell silently onto her robes as he whispered into her ear his reply.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said. “I feel it too.” he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, cradling her in his arms as best he could. Soothing her tears, calming her fears, trying desperately to not focus on her inevitable, violent end. 

She could barely talk anymore. The pain was too great. She just let her head drop into his lap and curled up into him. She wanted her final moments to be spent in warmth. In peace. But even in her end she could sense his pain. His fear. She painfully choked out to him, trying with her last breath to calm his fears.

“You’re not alone,” she breathed.

“Neither are you.”

He felt her go cold in his arms. Felt her heart slow. Her breathing cut short. 

Her life cut short.

He was right by her side when she died.

He screamed and sobbed into her hair, wishing, begging with everything he had inside him that she would come back, even if only for a moment. His cries replaced hers as they echoed off the walls. No one came for him. No one came for her. They had no one but each other, and now he was alone. He curled into her and sobbed until he could no longer breathe, letting out the most animal parts of himself. This was the end. 

The unraveling of all things. 

The spark was dead. The light, choked out by the darkness. New life destroyed by death and decay. Warmth replaced with cold. Peace replaced with violence. The universe now had a missing piece. He had a missing piece. The balance was crumbling. He was crumbling. Everything was crumbling down around him. And so he sat, soaked in blood and tears, collapsing slowly under the weight of the world; his world, now gone. Nothing would ever be the same again.

He was alone.


End file.
